Till Death Do Us Apart
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Sang adik, gadis yang putus asa dalam menghadapi masalah hidupnya. Sang kakak, lelaki dingin pewaris keluarga yang sangat menyayangi adiknya. Hanya dalam percakapan singkat ini, perasaan keduanya terungkap. One-shot ByakuRuki. No Romance nor Incest! For Family Spring Event 2012 gomen super telat! RnR please, minna?


**Till Death Do Us Apart**

**Yosh, minna! *lambai-lambai gaje entah ke siapa* *diseret sama polisi karena dikira orgil***

**Nah, untuk fanfiction Bleach yang kedua ini, Shana mutusin untuk merambah ke pair yang bukan romance. Entah kesambet setan apa, begitu pulang dari Singapura, bawaannya pengen bikin yang GALAU terus! Mungkin karena Shana abis patah hati yah... HUAA! Shana jadi nangis lagi nih, ngingetnya. Ah, udahlah, daripada kita rempong sendiri *readers : perasaan yang rempong elo deh...* mending langsung bilang Happy Reading ajah!**

**Summary : Sang adik, gadis yang putus asa dalam menghadapi masalah hidupnya. Sang kakak, lelaki dingin pewaris keluarga yang sangat menyayangi adiknya. Hanya dalam percakapan singkat ini, perasaan keduanya terungkap.**

**Rating : K+**

**Pairing : ByakuRuki**

**Genre : Family/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : OOC (maybe), typo, abal, gaje, alay, AU, dan lain-lain. Second POV.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach is Tite Kubo's.**

.

**...( - _ - )... Till Death Do Us Apart ...( - _ - )...**

.

**~What will you do if your little sister, your only family, decided to take away her own life with her own hand—in other word, suicide?~**

Kau terdiam, mematung. Kedua mata kelabumu yang indah itu terpejam. Angin yang meniup rambut hitammu cukup kencang itu tak kau pedulikan. Air mukamu menunjukkan betapa peliknya pikiranmu saat ini. Getar tubuhmu dapat memberitahu semua orang di dunia—sekeras teriakan ketakutan dari korban kekejaman dunia—bahwa kau sedang mengalami masalah berat saat ini.

Sementara itu, gadis di hadapanmu juga terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah dadamu. Mungkin karena tingginya yang memang hanya mencapai bawah lehermu. Atau mungkin karena kedua mata violetnya yang indah itu tak mampu menatap langsung ke kedalaman mata kelabumu sejak tadi. Sama sepertimu, sang gadis tetap diam tak bergeming menghadapi sang angin yang meniup rambut hitam pendek sebahunya.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, entah karena apa—mungkin karena kau tak tahan, tapi bisa juga bukan, siapa yang tahu?—kau memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi menyelimuti kalian berdua. Kini, kedua mata kelabumu terbuka, walaupun hanya dapat menghasilkan kesenduan yang menyedihkan. Bukan cahaya penghipnotis wanita seperti biasa. "Jadi, kau positif, Rukia? Apa tak ada jalan lain?" tanyamu pelan. Untuk mengatakannya saja, lidahmu kelu, sulit bicara.

Gadis itu, Rukia, terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. Kepalanya mengangguk, pelan namun mantap. Melirik matamu sebentar, dia pun membuka mulutnya, walaupun hanya gumaman. "Iya," katanya. Jawaban yang pendek. Hanya satu kata, dua silabus, tiga huruf. Tapi mampu meruntuhkan duniamu, menggelapkan pandanganmu, membutakan inderamu. Membuatmu tak lagi dapat tenang seperti biasa.

"Apa aku tak bisa membantumu? Mungkin dengan begitu, masalahmu akan teringankan. Aku bisa—"

"Tidak usah, Byakuya _Nii-sama_. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku tak bisa lagi seperti ini. _Gomenasai_."

"..."

Kau terdiam lagi. Kau, Byakuya Kuchiki, pewaris keluarga Kuchiki yang terkenal dengan kepiawaianmu berdebat—dan itupun hanya satu dari banyak bakat yang kau miliki—dibungkam oleh seorang gadis, terutama adikmu sendiri yang selama ini tak pernah menang darimu.

Sekali lagi, keheningan panjang menyelimuti atmosfer di antara kalian. Menambah ketegangan di antara percakapan kakak-beradik ini. Diawali dengan sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan Rukia, yang berujung pada ini. Kau tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Otakmu yang jenius itu kini bergerak lebih lamban, dan menjadi lebih rapuh. Padahal biasanya otakmu berlari secepat atau sekuat robot yang ada di film terkenal itu. Ah, mengapa kau malah berpikir seperti ini? Ini semua pasti karena wakilmu, Renji Abarai, anak muda berambut merah yang kini sedang keranjingan film-film robot Amerika itu. Memang kau harus mengakui, film itu sangat bagus. Tanpa sadar kau pun terpengaruh. Tapi, sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan ini.

Pikiranmu sekali lagi melayang ke ucapan Rukia yang memulai kerisauan hatimu. Walaupun ingatan itu berusaha kau tepis, tapi tetap saja dia tetap muncul ke permukaan fragmen ingatanmu. Ah, entah bagian otak apa yang mengaturnya. Tak peduli mau itu otak kanan, kiri, kecil, atau yang lain, ini tak penting. Yang penting hanya Rukia_mu_.

'Nii-sama_... Maafkan keputusanku, tapi... kupikir jalan terbaik bagiku adalah pergi dari dunia ini. Maaf, tapi... aku sudah membulatkan keputusanku untuk... mengambil nyawaku dengan tanganku sendiri. Untuk bunuh diri...'_

Suara itu pun keluar, merembes dari tampungan ingatanmu. Tak kuat menahannya. Malah, kalau boleh kau katakan, makin ingin kau menahannya, makin besar dorongan ingatan itu untuk keluar. Tanganmu makin bergetar karenanya. Kau pun makin susah membuka mata, bahkan untuk melihat wajah manis adik perempuan mungil di hadapanmu pun kau harus memaksa diri.

"... Apa... masalahmu begitu berat, hingga kau harus melakukan jalan ini? Apa bunuh diri adalah jalan terakhirmu? Hidupmu berharga, Rukia..." bujukmu. Mencoba agar adikmu itu batal melaksanakan niatnya untuk meregang nyawanya dengan tangan mungil namun dingin miliknya. Agar Rukia tetap menjadi milik_mu_.

"Apa _Nii-sama_ tidak mengerti?! Harus berapa kali kubilang?! Aku sudah muak! Aku muak dengan hidupku! _Nii-sama_ tak pernah mengerti. Bagaimana rasanya dikucilkan, tak dianggap sebagai seorang Kuchiki. Di sekolah, aku selalu di-_bully_ karena statusku sebagai bangsawan. Dan di saat aku akhirnya memiliki teman, mereka mengkhianatiku! Apa itu tak cukup sebagai alasanku bunuh diri?!" nada bicara Rukia meninggi, yang membuatmu hampir melonjak kaget. Gadis manismu yang biasanya sopan dan lembut kepadamu, kini bicara dengan sengit—bahkan termasuk membentak, kepadamu.

"Dewasalah, Rukia! Jangan egois! Jangan pikir hanya kau yang menderita! Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaan orang lain jika kau pergi? Apa kau... apa kau tak memikirkan perasaanku?" kau membalas lagi, dengan nada tinggi yang menyaingi nada bicara Rukia tadi. Kini, giliran Rukia yang kaget karenamu. Kau, yang biasanya bicara dengan dingin dan datar, terlihat marah besar.

"_Nii-sama_ tidak mengerti! _Nii-sama_ tahu apa tentang egois? _Nii-sama_ memiliki hidup yang sempurna. _Nii-sama_ adalah pewaris keluarga Kuchiki, selalu dihormati orang-orang! Tidak ada yang membenci, atau bahkan sekadar tidak menyukai _Nii-sama_! Dan, _Nii-sama_ akan baik-baik saja tanpaku!" balasan dari Rukia sungguh mengejutkanmu. Perkataan Rukia tidak benar! Kau ingin sekali menyangkal, bukan? Tapi lidahmu kelu, bibirmu terkunci, melihat kilat kemarahan di kedua mata violet adikmu itu. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Rukia, hingga gadis itu berpikir bahwa kau akan 'baik-baik saja' tanpanya. Begitu bukan, pikirmu?

Kalut. Kau benar-benar kalut. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bibirmu seakan terkunci oleh berbagai macam pikiran buruk yang berkecamuk dalam batinmu. Dalam hati, kau menjerit, bukan? Memohon pada _Kami-sama_ untuk mencerahkan pikiran adikmu ini. Dalam hati, kau menangis, bukan? Berharap secercah cahaya dapat membuka batin adikmu ini. Dalam hati, kau berdarah, bukan? Mati-matian berusaha memikirkan sesuatu—alasan yang cukup baik untuk meyakinkan adikmu, Rukia_mu_, agar tetap menemanimu di dunia yang fana ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Rukia? Apa maksudmu aku tidak menyayangimu? Aku tidak akan tahan kehilanganmu! Karena... kaulah cahaya di duniaku yang gelap dan palsu ini!" ucapmu, putus asa. Ya, walaupun perkataanmu tadi terdengar—menurut bahasa anak muda zaman sekarang yang tak terlalu kau mengerti—_gombal_, tapi itu benar. Jika Rukia mati... Maka kau juga akan mati, bukan begitu, Byakuya? Entah mati secara harafiah—kehilangan nyawa, atau mati secara perumpamaan, yaitu kehilangan perasaan, pikiran, emosi... dan jiwa.

"Tidak... _Nii-sama_ akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin. Karena, bagi _Nii-sama_, aku hanya beban, ya kan? Nah, sekarang _Nii-sama_ tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan pergi, dengan sukarela, dari kehidupan _Nii-sama_," kata Rukia pelan. Walaupun kau masih memakai topeng tanpa ekspresimu, tapi sebenarnya, kau ingin menangis, bukan? Ingin menjerit mendengar perkataan kejam yang diucapkan Rukia sambil tertawa hambar, bukan?

Ah, Byakuya. Hanya ada satu pikiran yang memenuhi otak jeniusmu saat ini, bukan? Ya... Andai... andai saja... andai saja Rukia dapat mengerti. Andai saja Rukia dapat mengerti, betapa besar perasaan sayang yang kau miliki untuk gadis mungil, adik kesayanganmu itu. Ah, ya... Andai saja...

"Rukia! Apa maksudmu? Apa kau sadar dengan yang kau ucapkan? Kau—"

"_Nii-sama_ tidak usah ikut campur! Ini masalahku, bukan masalah _Nii-sama_! Ini hidupku, bukan hidup _Nii-sama_! Jangan egois!" pintar sekali, ya kan, Byakuya? Sekarang adikmu pun dapat membalikkan kata-kata yang kau ucapkan padanya beberapa waktu lalu. Ironis, memang. Tapi itulah hasil dari menjadi seorang Kuchiki selama bertahun-tahun. Kesinisan dan arogansi yang menjadi salah satu ciri khas Kuchiki itu pun sudah menurun rupanya pada Rukia.

Sakit. Hatimu sakit. Bukan karena luka dalam, atau penyakit organ dalam yang mendera, bukan. Hatimu sakit, karena perkataan Rukia yang menusuknya. Rukia tidak butuh pisau untuk menyakiti hatimu yang dingin dan beku itu, benar kan, Byakuya? Es yang selama ini melindungi hatimu—yang sebenarnya rapuh—itu kini telah pecah, hancur berkeping-keping. Memang peribahasa itu benar, 'lidah tidak bertulang'. Hanya dengan kata-kata, gadis semungil Rukia mampu mengalahkan dan menyakiti Byakuya. Memang, ini di luar nalar dan akal sehat manusia, tapi itu bisa dikesampingkan dalam hubungan kakak-beradik yang rumit ini.

"Rukia... Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu. Kau tahu kan, rasanya kehilangan... seseorang yang berharga bagimu?" tanyamu sendu. Kedua mata kelabumu yang kosong itu kini memerah, dan berkilau oleh pantulan cahaya yang mengenai lapisan air di _schlera_ matamu. Tunggu, tunggu sebentar. Apakah itu air mata yang menggantung di pelupuk matamu? Bisakah kau bayangkan? Kau, Byakuya Kuchiki, lelaki berhati dingin sedingin es, yang bahkan mungkin lebih dingin dari Toushirou Hitsugaya atau Ulquiorra Schiffer—pegawaimu yang terkenal berhati es itu—kini menahan tangis karena perkataan dari seorang gadis. Gadis mungil nan manis, yaitu adikmu sendiri, Rukia Kuchiki.

"..."

Rukia ikut terdiam mendengarmu. Mata violetnya kini mulai meredup dari kilat kemarahan. Akhirnya dia memalingkan wajah cantiknya, sepertinya berusaha untuk menghindari wajah sendumu. Tampaknya, adikmu ini masih punya hati untuk tidak melihatmu bersedih. Walaupun kau tak tahu, tapi Rukia sebenarnya sudah berusaha membunuh perasaannya sendiri ketika ia memikirkan tentang bunuh diri. Ya, walaupun kau tak tahu, Byakuya, bagaimana sakit hatinya saat ia harus memberitahumu tentang keputusannya untuk meregang nyawa. Kalian berdua terluka, itu benar. Kata-kata yang tertulis dengan lembut oleh goresan pena bulu tidak akan cukup melambangkan besarnya sakit hati kalian, walaupun harus menghabiskan seluruh kertas di dunia. Sungguh memilukan.

"Rukia..." kau berkata lagi. "Rukia... aku ingin memberitahumu. Aku pernah merasakannya... sakitnya kehilangan seseorang yang berharga. Aku... aku pernah kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bagiku. Kau pasti tahu siapa. Ya, dia istriku... Kehilangannya membuatku terpuruk. Mengingatnya saja hampir membuatku gila. Aku tak punya pegangan lagi. Tapi, di saat itu, aku menemukanmu. Kehadiranmu menutup luka hatiku... Luka karena kehilangan Hisana..." rasanya kau ingin meledak dalam tangisan, bukan? Tapi kau tahan. Cukuplah kau habiskan air matamu nanti di masa depan, jika kau benar-benar kehilangan gadis di hadapanmu ini.

"Ya... Aku tahu... _Nii-sama_ mengadopsiku karena aku mirip dengan istri _Nii-sama_... Tapi tak lebih dari itu," Rukia menjawab datar. Tampaknya emosinya memang sudah benar-benar hilang. Tapi, itu tidak boleh, Rukia...

"Ada yang tidak kau tahu, Rukia. Sebenarnya, Hisana itu... kakakmu..." kau berkata, pelan, sendu, namun sarat akan makna. Kau hanya dapat berharap ini cukup untuk meyakinkan Rukia_mu_ tersayang.

Kedua mata violet Rukia melebar mendengarnya. Tubuhnya yang diam, dan ekspresinya yang datar itu seakan lenyap ditelan bumi. Kini tubuhnya gemetar, dan wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang amat dahsyat. Jika kita bisa membaca pikiran Rukia, kita akan bingung oleh rumitnya pikiran gadis itu. Sepertinya otaknya tak mampu menerima informasi berat darimu tadi, Byakuya.

"_N-Nii-sama_ bohong kan? Itu tidak benar kan? Bagaimana mungkin? _Nii-sama_!" Rukia berusaha menyangkal. Gadis itu, entah kenapa, tak mau percaya bahwa istrimu adalah kakaknya. Ironis. Melihat gadis itu tertawa hambar sambil berusaha menyangkal kenyataan di hadapannya. Melihat tubuh rapuhnya bergetar. Melihat kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencoba menyembunyikan beban hidupnya.

"Tidak, itu bukan kebohongan, Rukia. Hisana memang kakakmu..." perkataan lembutmu tampaknya berhasil meyakinkannya. Kau terdiam, masih memakai topeng berwajah dinginmu. Tapi, sebenarnya dalam hatimu, rasanya sangat sakit, bukan? Sakit sekali, bagai diremukkan. Bagai ditusuk pedang berkarat lalu dipuntir dengan kejamnya. Hatimu berdarah, menangis, menjerit, kesakitan dan penuh kepiluan.

Tanpa aba-aba, tubuh rapuhnya pun rubuh di atas tanah tempatnya berpijak. Rukia jatuh berlutut, tampak terkejut dan sedih. Matanya hanya dapat menatap tanah dengan kosong. Ya, dengan kosong, seiring dengan butiran-butiran kristal bening yang lebih indah dari permata manapun berjatuhan mengaliri pipinya. Tangannya yang gemetar itu terkepal erat, meredakan getaran hebat yang dirasakannya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin... Hisana-_sama_... adalah... kakakku? Kakak?" Rukia bertanya dengan terbata-bata. Air matanya masih setia mengaliri pipinya, berjatuhan membasahi tanah. Rumput hijau yang ada di bawah Rukia pun basah, terkena titik air suci dari sang gadis. Kedua tangan mungilnya kini bergerak, menutupi wajahnya. Melindunginya dari jeritan yang sudah mendesak keluar dari bibir ranumnya. Postur tubuhnya, getaran-getarannya, menunjukkan bahwa Rukia mendambakan kasih sayang. Berharap setitik cahaya, secercah harapan, dan sebuah dekapan lembut yang hangat akan menenangkannya. Dan...

Grep!

Mata Rukia yang kian meredup itu melebar kembali setelah merasakan sentuhan hangat di kulitnya. Sepasang tangan besar yang lembut itu mendekap hangat tubuhnya, perlahan melingkari punggung kecilnya. Seakan memintanya untuk menyalurkan segala kesedihan dan beban hidupnya dalam dekapannya juga. Membujuknya untuk melepaskan segala tangis yang tertahan di mata violet Rukia yang berkilauan itu.

Ya, kau masih memeluknya erat. Kau, Byakuya Kuchiki, sang lelaki dingin berhati es dari keluarga Kuchiki kini mendekap erat adik perempuanmu dengan hangat. Mencairkan bukan hanya es beku dalam hati Rukia, tapi juga es dalam hatimu sendiri. Membiarkan tetes air mata Rukia jatuh ke bahumu. Tak apalah, pakaian mahal bermerekmu itu basah terkena air mata. Ini semua tak berharga jika dibandingkan adik kecilmu yang manis itu.

"Kau tahu rasanya kan, Rukia? Kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga bagimu? Itu sangat menyakitkan. Lebih menyakitkan daripada kehilangan nyawa kita sendiri. Makanya... jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak akan mampu kehilangan orang yang berharga untuk kedua kalinya. Tetaplah di dunia ini. Jalanilah hidupmu, Rukia. Hidup ini indah..." bisikmu lembut di telinganya. Isakan kecil Rukia yang masih terdengar berusaha kau redam dengan elusan lembut tanganmu di kepalanya. Mengelus rambut hitamnya, yang halus seperti milikmu. Sungguh indah...

"Apa... _Nii-sama_ takkan keberatan menerimaku, di kehidupan _Nii-sama_?" tanya gadis di hadapanmu itu pelan. Suaranya sangat kecil, lebih kecil dari rata-rata suara manusia yaitu—seingatmu—80 desibel. Atau berapalah, kau tak peduli. Sekecil apapun suara Rukia, kau pasti akan mendengarnya. Karena dialah cahayamu, hidupmu, nafasmu, detak jantungmu, jiwamu, duniamu. Dialah Rukia_mu_.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau tidak hanya diterima di kehidupanku, tapi kaulah yang menyelamatkan kehidupanku. Aku takkan melepaskanmu, apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan melindungimu sampai nanti hembusan nafas terakhirku. Bersama, kita bangun lagi kehidupan kita. Yang indah, tanpa keputusasaan. Dan walaupun kesedihan datang menderamu, aku yang akan melenyapkannya. Kita akan saling melindungi. Bersama, dalam dunia yang kita bangun berdua," jelasmu dengan senyum. Senyum tulus, dari hatimu sendiri. Tanpa keterpaksaan, semata untuk melambangkan kebahagiaanmu, dan untuk menceriakan Rukia. Dan nampaknya, itu berhasil.

Rukia balas tersenyum padamu, hangat. Lebih hangat dari sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarmu. Indah... Senyum Rukia adalah hal terindah dalam hidupmu. Rasanya bagai melihat bayangan Hisana dalam senyum Rukia, benar bukan, Byakuya? Tapi kau tak peduli itu, masa sekarang lebih penting. Mulai sekarang, kaulah yang akan bersama dengan Rukia. Lindungi dia dengan baik, seperti janjimu, Byakuya.

"Baiklah... Jika _Nii-sama_ yang meminta... Aku akan hidup. Hidup bersama dengan _Nii-sama_, dan menjalani hidupku yang indah ini!" kata Rukia bersemangat. Dia sudah melepaskan diri dari pelukanmu, rupanya. Kini, mata violetnya memandang mata kelabumu. Kontras, namun indah dipadukan. Sungguh suatu keagungan seni milik _Kami-sama_.

"Rukia... Aku berjanji padamu, kalau kita akan selalu bersama. Sampai kematian memisahkan kita. _Till death do us apart_..." ucapmu lembut. Tanganmu mengelus pipi Rukia pelan, penuh kasih sayang seorang kakak. Rukia pun menyentuh tanganmu perlahan, lalu menggenggamnya erat. Mengikat janji di antara mereka.

"Ya, aku janji, _Nii-sama_. _Till death do us apart_..."

**~This is not just a story about suicide or incest, but this tells us a story about a strong bound between a brother and sister~**

.

**(~ ^ v ^ )~ —OWARI— ~( ^ v ^ ~)**

.**  
**

**Yosh, minna~**

**Akhirnya selesai juga nih fic. Yeayy! *jingkrak-jingkrak gaje***

**Yah, awalnya Shana juga ga tau sih gimana bisa kepikiran ide ini. Tiba-tiba aja kepikir setelah baca suatu fic. Temanya tentang **_**suicide**_** juga, jadi kebetulan dapet ide bagus... Oh, dan soal pemakaian Second POV, itu pertama kali. Jadi kalau ada yang salah, mohon dimaafkan ya~**

**Uhm, Shana mau buka tempat curcolan ya? Boleh kan? Please~ *puppy eyes* Ya, ini soal fil robot-robotan yang disebut Byakuya tadi. Nah, itu tuh Transformers. Jadi gini, Shana kan baru balik dari Singapura bulan Maret lalu, ini ga bermaksud nyombong yaaa, dan di sana Shana pergi ke Universal Studio Singapore! Bayangin, Universal Studio, kyaaa! Anyway, di sana Shana naik wahana TRANSFORMERS The Ride. Inikah yang disebut karma, dari awalnya Shana ga suka banget sama Transformers, akhirnya jadi tergila-gila. Terutama sama Optimus Prime! Shana jatuh cinta banget sama suaranya itu~ Jadi, entah kenapa, Shana jadi pengen masukin Transformers di semua hal... Gomenasai! *di-deathglare sama readers* *bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Mungkin itu aja, Shana juga ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi... *readers : segini juga udah kebanyakan bacot tau!* E-eh, ya udah, Shana pergi dulu, dadah! *ngacir* *dikejer pake golok sama readers***

***balik lagi* Eh, jangan lupa...**

**~ REVIEW! ~**


End file.
